


Biggest Gift:

by powerrangerslover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Red/Green Connection Series: [4]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Boys Kissing, Confessions, Consensual, Dinner, Established Relationship, General, Getting Together, Gift Exchange, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Picnics, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Time off, parks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:18:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/powerrangerslover100781
Summary: *Summary: Jason & Tommy found that they have some alone time together, What do they do with the time?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!* *Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy!!!*





	

Biggest Gift: 

 

*Summary: Jason & Tommy found that they have some alone time together, What do they do with the time?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy!!!*

 

Tommy Oliver felt like he was a prince, who was getting treated like gold, as he & his boyfriend, Jason Lee Scott were enjoying the beautiful day in Angel Grove, They had fought battles side to side, Zordon, Their Leader, had ordered the Power Rangers to enjoy the day, & time off for awhile, til they are needed again, But, The Rangers had a feeling that they will have to wait, til their communicators beeped, & that is just fine with them.

 

When they got to their spot in Angel Grove Park, The Green Ranger couldn't believe the transformation, that his lover did to it, It was perfect for an evening picnic, which was absolutely called for, cause they didn't want to eat among the others, & the public, "Oh, Jase, It's so beautiful", he gushed, & hugged the red clad boy to him, & they shared a kiss, & they went to the blanket, where Jason had it set up for them to sit on, & eat their food, as they were enjoying the scenery in front of them.

 

They spent the entire time talking, cuddling, eating, & kissing, They never felt like this about anyone that they had a relationship with, & it was a definitely connection between the two men, "God, I had never been this happy in my life", Jason thought to himself, while Tommy said thinking to himself, "I wish that this would last forever", & then the Green Ranger had an idea of the biggest gift, he could give his lover.

 

Since Jason had came up with this wonderful gift, He decided to give his red clad lover one, "Jason ?", Jason mumbled contently, as his breath tickled Tommy's neck, making him giggle, "Yeah", he mumbled, "I just want to say, I love you, Thank you so much for this, You are the best boyfriend, A guy could ever ask for", Jason got up, & he faced his lover with a smile, "Right back at ya, Love, I love you too, & You are so welcome, You deserve this & many more evenings like this to come", he made silent vow, right then & there. They shared a kiss, & can't wait to take the next step to their relationship, knowing that they would both be ready for it.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
